This invention pertains to the collection and the delivery of heat from a roof or a ground mounted solar collector panel to a hot water storage tank via the use of a self-pressurized, high temperature fluid-filled loop, which eliminates non-condensable gases, such as air, from the fluid loop. The pressurized loop system utilizes a mixture of water and antifreeze or another suitable fluid is circulated via a pump. In addition, the system is self-protected from over-temperature and over-pressure if the circulating pump fails. The higher temperature, compared to an unpressurized, fluid heat transfer loop allows for a smaller heat transfer area and hence a more compact hot water tank heat exchanger, and a small diameter (approximately two inch), flexible, insulated umbilical which contains both electrical and fluid tubing connections (approximately ¼ inch outside diameter tubing) to go both out and back from the hot water tank to the solar collector for ease of installation. This heat transfer loop system is unique since there are savings in materials for heat exchangers, piping, and insulation. The system also has built-in air elimination, self-protection from overheating and automatically keeps the system full of fluid.